


Half Moon Howl

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy God Parents, M/M, Mates/Mating, Music from Panic at the Disco, Original Character - Freeform, Rating will go up, Rock Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairies help people find their soul mates.  Isaac, Stiles, and Danny have stubborn soul mates.  One is blinded by his love for a huntress.  One is broken seemingly beyond repair.  One is just a dick, and thinks that his girlfriend is his only salvation.  Only one Fairy is willing to try to bring the three together with their mates and win the prize of becoming human and having the chance of finding their own mate.</p>
<p>You know what they say, music soothes the savage beast; and with Isaac, Stiles, and Danny having werewolves for mates...how can this plan loose?</p>
<p>With Isaac on bass, Stiles on drums, Danny on keyboard, and a fair on vocals and guitar; they are The Half Moon Howl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All songs are from Panic at the Disco unless stated otherwise. The song featured in chapter 1 is 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' acoustic version.

The stars in the night sky watched over the world bellow.  Everyone thought that they were just burning balls of gas; but the truth was that they were very much alive.  They watched the world bellow, longing to be part of it; and helping those that lived in it in hopes that they would one day be granted that desire.

“Isaac Lahey, Stiles Stilinski and Danny Mahealani.  They’re tough cases.  It isn’t that they’re not willing to open themselves up; it’s that they’re other halves won’t.  Scott McCall is too stupid and too blind; hung up on that Argent girl, not knowing that her family has bred with succubus and that it is where the family’s women get their allure.  Derek Hale is far too broken from the other Argent woman to open up his heart and even see his mate.  His wolf is raging inside of him and he refuses to acknowledge why.  Even his uncle knows the reason and has been trying to push him in the right direction.  Jackson Whittemore is likewise broken; but for different reasons.  He lost his birth parents before he was even brought into this world; and rejected his foster parent’s love.  He clings to the Martin girl and she is compatible; but they are not a perfect match.  His cockiness makes Danny deny how he cares for him.  These cases are tough…will anyone take them?”

There was silence among the other stars as the Sun spoke to them.  The stars of the Milky Way remained silent.

“The one who succeeds will be granted the chance to become a witch.  A human body with your powers still intact…the chance to find a mate of your own instead of always helping others find theirs…”

Still, the stars stayed silent until suddenly a small star hiding behind Sirius grew brighter.

“I’ll take the case.”

The sun and the stars were confused; for this particular star was most often found helping musicians follow their dreams, all of it done from the safety of the night sky and the fairy’s star form.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.  I’ve been up here for a very long time.  I’ve seen our kind fall and rise, I’ve seen them become human and mate and have children.  I wish for that.  I crave that.  I’ll take the case.”

“Very well.”

The small star slipped out from behind Sirius and looked down at the Earth bellow before taking a deep breath that seemed to make it grow even larger and brighter for just a moment.  As he let the breath out, he began rushing towards Earth; a falling star shining brightly.

***  
  
It was raining heavily; and a flash of lightning a bit too close for comfort had Isaac ducking into a warehouse about a mile away from the train station that he and Derek called home.  Maybe he would call Derek to come pick him up. Or maybe he would wait out the storm here.  Isaac stood in the doorway looking out at the pouring rain as he pulled out his cell phone.  The battery was dead.

“Guess I’m waiting it out then.”

Isaac sighed and shook his head rapidly to fling off some of the water that had soaked into his short curls.  He slowly pealed his jacket off and hung it over…was that a microphone stand?

Why was there a random microphone stand in the middle of an abandoned warehouse?

Isaac finally looked around the large room and noticed that the stand wasn’t the only thing that seemed completely out of place.  There were instruments of all sorts in their own stands or hanging from one of the walls.  Isaac snorted lightly as he walked by a lone triangle hanging from a metal rod.  He tapped it lightly against it with a small metal rod that was meant for it.  A grin broke out across his face as the sound met his ears.

Then he saw it.

It was a bass guitar, and on the body was painted a wolf howling at a half moon.  It was beautiful; and it seemed to call to him.  Isaac’s fingers wrapped around the guitar’s neck and he pulled the strap over his shoulders before plucking a few strings.

He had played bass when he was younger.  His brother had taught him how.  As if by magic, Isaac finally noticed an AMP in the center of the room.  He plugged the guitar into the amp and grew out his claws one hand to use as a pick.  A grin broke out on his face as he began to play.  It brought back so many happy memories.

“Do you often sneak into people’s homes and play their instruments?”  The voice boomed through the warehouse and Isaac turned quickly to see a man standing by one of the warehouse’s support pillars with a microphone in his hand.  The man’s face was hidden in the shadows of the hood of his sleeveless hoodie. 

Isaac watched as he set the microphone down in a stand and began walking closer to him.

“I…I’m sorry I…”

“Couldn’t help yourself?”

Isaac nodded.

“It’s okay man.  I’ve been looking for a bassist anyway.  I’ve been looking for a lot actually.  One man can only do so much at once, right?  You wouldn’t happen to know a drummer and keyboardist would you?”

“I…I’m not sure.  I don’t really have many friends.”

The man held up his hands in defense.  “Well you look to be about high school age.  Maybe ask around.  I mean, you’re great and if you would like to jam sometime…well I think it would be great.  But a two piece band never really works.  Not unless you record everything and just play a CD while doing a show…which is lame.”  The man shrugged.

“Who are you?”

“I could ask the same.”

“I asked you first.”

“You’re trespassing.” 

Isaac really wished that the man hadn’t pointed that out.  “My name is Isaac Lahey.”

“Well Isaac, I’m Orion Ambrose.  It’s nice to meet you.”

There was a sudden deafening silence.  Both froze and looked up at the ceiling as if searching for something. 

“It looks like the storm stopped.”  Orion hummed softly before looking back at Isaac; but the boy wasn’t there.  Instead, he was running out the door and into the night.

Orion smirked and made his way along the length of the warehouse to a set of metal stairs.  He climbed them silently before opening the door at the top and revealing what appeared to be a very nice apartment.  Orion sat down on the very comfortable couch and let himself sink into its cushions.

Now he just needed to wait for Isaac to find Stiles and Danny.

***  
  
It took two days before Isaac worked up the nerve to talk to anyone about Orion.

“Stiles, you play drums right?”

Stiles looked up from his computer where he was doing research for the pack.  He shrugged before nodding and going back to his Google-ing.  “Yea.  I have a set in the basement.  I haven’t played as much as I would like since this whole werewolf thing started; but I make it a point to try and play at least once a week.  Why?”

Things had calmed down since last year.  For one, the alpha pack had disposed of Gerard Argent when the idiot had tried to kill one of them to take the alpha title.  For two, the alpha pack had seen that Derek had enough trouble on his hands with a group of teen wolves so they had left, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces.  Still, things were quiet now.  Peter was much saner than he had been before and had started helping Derek train the betas. Everyone had also found an anchor so they were in control when they shifted.  Things were quiet.

“I met this guy when I ducked into a warehouse in the iron works to avoid a storm.  His name is Orion.  His warehouse is filled with all sorts of instruments.  I mean, there are some that I’ve never even seen before.  He’s looking to put a band together and offered me Bass.  He still needs drums and keyboard though.”

“Danny does keyboard.”

“How do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things, Isaac.  We’ve been over that before.  I suppose I could talk to Danny about it and maybe we can go out this weekend to meet the guy and see where things go.”

Isaac smiled brightly.  “Great!”

***  
  
Why was Danny here?  Why was he standing in front of a warehouse with Stiles and Isaac?  Maybe it was because Jackson was so distant lately.  Jackson was the only person that he really hung out with; and now that Jackson was off doing…only God knows what…he felt lonely.  So when Stiles and Isaac had told him about Orion; he had simply climbed into Stiles’ jeep and let himself be driven to the middle of the iron works.

“You sure this is it Isaac?  I mean, you said it was night and it was storming.”

“I’m sure this is it.  Come on.”

***  
  
They were here.  Orion could feel them.  He slipped out of his apartment and picked up his acoustic guitar before sitting down and beginning what he hoped would lure them in. 

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she’s paid for

The door to the warehouse opened and his three charges stepped in.  
  
A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for  
  
 _Say what you mean_  
 _Tell me I'm right_  
 _And let the sun rain down on me_  
 _Give me a sign_  
 _I want to believe_

“He’s pretty good.”  Danny stepped deeper into the room, listening to the words Orion was singing.  
  
 _Woah, Mona Lisa,_  
 _You're guaranteed to run this town_  
 _Woah, Mona Lisa,_  
 _I'd pay to see you frown_  
  
 _He senses something, call it desperation_  
 _Another dollar, another day_  
 _And if she had the proper words to say,_  
 _She would tell him_  
 _But she'd have nothing left to sell him_  
  
Stiles was practically drooling over the drum set in the warehouse.  There was a wolf howling at a half moon pointed on the front of the bass drum.  It was beautiful.

  
_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_   
_I want to believe_   
  
_Woah, Mona Lisa,_   
_You're guaranteed to run this town_   
_Woah, Mona Lisa,_   
_I'd pay to see you frown_   
  
_Mona Lisa wear me out_   
_Pleased to please ya_   
_Mona Lisa wear me out_   
  
_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_   
_I want to believe_   
  
_Woah, Mona Lisa,_   
_You're guaranteed to run this town_   
_Woah, Mona Lisa,_   
_I'd pay to see you frown_   
  
_Say what you mean_   
_Tell me I'm right_   
_And let the sun rain down on me_   
_Give me a sign_   
_I want to believe_   
  
_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

As the final notes dies away, the corner of Orion’s lip drew up in a smirk.  He knew he had them; he could feel it.  He looked up at the three boys before setting his guitar in its stand and making his way over to Isaac. 

“So, who are these two?”  His face was still hidden by his hoodie.  Isaac and the others had yet to see his face.

“The one drooling over your drums is Stiles.  This is Danny.”  Isaac gestured towards Danny who raised a hand in greeting.  “Stiles!  Get over here before you break something!”  Stiles pouted but made his way back over to Isaac and Danny.

“Well it’s nice to meet both of you.  I’m Orion Ambrose.”

“What’s with the hoodie?”

“Oh, right…sorry. Force of habit.  Having my hood up is like a safety blanket.”  Orion reached up with both hands and pulled back the hood; revealing short black hair, blue eyes, and a full smiled with white teeth showing through.

Orion was just short of six feet tall with an athletic build, and now they could tell that he had an amazing voice as well.

“So, you guys going to play for me?  I’ve heard Isaac’s skills, but I don’t know anything about either of you.”

Orion crossed his arms over his chest before looking towards Stiles.  Stiles puffed out his chest and walked over to the drum set where he found a pair of drum sticks sitting, as if they were waiting for him.  The wood was warm in his hands. 

Danny and Isaac watched in awe as Stiles played out a furious beat on the drums.  He played for a good while to show off his skills before setting the sticks down with a blush. 

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away there.” 

Orion waved it off.  “Don’t be sorry.  You’re good.  I think you would fit into the Half Moon Howl quite well.  What about you Danny?”

For the first time, the boys noticed the complex keyboard set up about three yards away from the drum set.  It looked as if someone had put part of a computer into it.

“What the…” 

“Having only four members leaves some instruments to be desired.  This keyboard is able to record the sounds of other instruments to be played along with the songs.  There is a reason why this warehouse is filled with instruments after all.  I haven’t added anything to it though.  Whoever ends up being my keyboardist will be in charge of the files.”

“I am good with files.”

It didn’t take Danny long to get the basics of this particular keyboard down.  He set it to the classic piano setting and began playing.  Danny was a natural at it, and Orion let the sound wash over him. 

Music…it soothed the soul of the savage beast.  What better way to win these three their werewolf mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Hurricane by Panic! at the Disco and it can be found here: http://youtu.be/curTIZsPFBU

Orion was sitting on a worn out couch in the main room of the warehouse, absentmindedly strumming a guitar as he planned his next moves when the door opened and someone stepped in.  Orion squinted his eyes a bit to better see the figure that was silhouetted in the bright light from outside.  The door closed behind the man and Orion was finally able to see him.  He had dark skin and a shaved head; and was wearing a leather jacket.  He smelled like sick animals.

“May I help you?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here.”

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.”

Orion hummed and plucked a few more strings on his guitar.  “Working.”

“On what?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to a human.”

“You’re right.  Someone of your power doesn’t need to.  But I would feel much better if I knew that you were not here to hurt someone.”

Orion nearly broke a string at the suggestion that he might be here to hurt someone.  He laughed softly before setting down the guitar and standing.  He shrugged a bit to fix the way that his jacket lay over his shoulders.  He was wearing leather today…the weather was getting colder now.

“I’m a muse playing cupid in the hope of being granted humanity.”

“Why would a muse need to play cupid?”

“A muse is playing cupid because all of the real cupids are too chicken shit to do what needs to be done.  I have three young men that need to be matched with their very stubborn and idiotic mates.  I was the only one willing to take on such a difficult task, especially given the added risks behind it.”

“What added risks?”

“There are always added risks when dealing with werewolves, especially when the pack needs to reestablish itself.  There is a chance that I will be forced to go against hunters, other werewolves, or …” Orion trailed off.

“Or those of your kind who have fallen to darkness.”

Orion simply nodded.

“I’m close to it myself.  One of my kind can only go so long without becoming a black hole; sucking the light and life out of everything it touches.  Figuratively of course.  I mean, we make take the form of stars but we don’t actually become black holes.”  He rolled his eyes like that idea was ridiculous.  “I’ve done my job for over three thousand years.  I’ve inspired millions and yet my request for humanity has never been granted.  I’ve watched as the humans pair off and fall in love.  My light was starting to flicker on occasion when the case came up.  Now…here I am.”

“And how can a muse get three werewolves their mates?”

“It’s the mates that are my charges and only one of them is a werewolf.  Their mates are all werewolves though.  Music soothes the soul of the savage beast.  It always has.  Lion and lamb have lain down together, sharing warmth to hear those that I have inspired play their melody.  Frozen hearts will be melted, the blind will see, and the broken will be made whole.”

“So, who are the pairs?  You can tell me right?  I know the local wolf pack; I can help.”

Orion walked around this man slowly.  “I don’t even know your name.”

“Alan Deaton.  I’m the local vet.  I’m Scott McCall’s employer.”

Orion’s eyes lit up.  “McCall is the blind.”

“Yea, he can be a bit thick sometimes.”

Orion nodded slowly.  “McCall is meant to be with Isaac Lahey.  Jackson Whittemore is meant for Danny Mahealani.  Now the fates have been planning the union of the last couple for centuries.  Derek Hale is meant to lead werewolves from their oppression with Stiles Stilinski, and myth will become real once again.  My kind will be able to freely walk on Earth once more and fewer of us will fall to the darkness.”

Deaton contemplated the couples.  “I can see why none of the cupids wanted this job.  Scott is completely besotted with the Argent girl and Whittemore is a jackass who thinks that he has to be with the most popular girl in school or he won’t be loved.  Granted, the two genuinely care for one another; but even I know that their relationship can be toxic at times.  As for Derek and Stiles…”  Deaton placed his hand on Orion’s shoulder.  “Good luck.  You’re going to need it.”

***  
  
John Stilinski frowned when he got home and heard the drums coming from the basement.  Stiles hadn’t played in months.

It looked like things were getting normal again.

****

“Is it just me or is it totally weird that those three are sitting together.”

It was study hall, and Isaac, Stiles, and Danny were sitting at the same table.  Stiles was playing the air drums while Danny read through a small packet of papers and Isaac wrote in a brand new journal that none of them had ever seen before.

“Not so much with Isaac and Stiles but I thought Danny hated Stiles, and he doesn’t really know Isaac.”  Jackson was actually a bit jealous that Danny was over there and not over here with him and Lydia.

“Strange.  We should leave it alone though.  They’re probably just working on some sort of project.”

You could say that.  Stiles was idiotically practicing the drums on an invisible set while Danny was reading through a stack of lyrics that Orion had already written and Isaac was writing some of his own in a journal that Orion had somehow left in his locker before he had even gotten to school that morning.

***  
  
“So, you boys ready?”

While Orion had written lyrics; he had decided that the tone of the music should fall on the wolf and the humans.  The four had been practicing the music for the particular song for several days now and it was finally time to put some lyrics to it.

“I’m ready.”  Danny cracked his fingers in anticipation.

Isaac tuned his bass a bit before giving a thumbs up.

“I was born ready.”  Stiles spun his drum sticks in his fingers before getting ready to play.

“Great then.  Let’s begin.”

***  
Orion’s gave a small smirk that showed his perfectly white teeth.  He looked like a predator.  Well…he wasn’t doing this for selfless reasons after all…so maybe he was.

  
_Are you worth your weight in gold?_   
_'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone_   
_Hey stranger, I want ya to catch me like a cold_   
_You and God both got the guns_   
_And when you shoot, I think I'd duck_   
  
_I led the revolution in my bedroom,_   
_And I set all the zippers free_   
_We said, "No more war!_   
_No more clothes! Give me peace!_   
_Oh, kiss me!"_

The whole band joined in now to give the ‘hey’ a bigger sound, and Isaac sang along with the chorus with Orion.

  
 _Hey hey, We are a hurricane_  
 _Drop our anchors in a storm_  
 _Hey, they will never be the same_  
 _A fire in a flask to keep us warm_  
 _'Cause they know, and I know,_  
 _That they don't look like me_  
 _Oh they know, I know_  
 _That they don't sound like me!_  
  
 _You'll dance to anything!_  
 _You'll dance to anything!_  
  
Once more they all joined in for the first line.

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess in a room where I'm blessed_   
_But he didn't come and speak to me,_   
_Or put my heart at ease_   
_And I believe that, half the time,_   
_I am a wolf among the sheep_   
_Gnawing at the wool over my eyes_

Isaac had given a fake howl at the word wolf.  It was an improvisation that made Orion grin.  That had all been him.  The little wolf was good.  
  
 _I led the revolution in my bedroom,_  
 _And I set all the zippers free_  
 _We said, "No more war!_  
 _No more clothes! Give me peace!_  
 _Oh, kiss me!"_  
  
 _Hey hey, We are a hurricane_  
 _Drop our anchors in a storm_  
 _Hey, they will never be the same_  
 _A fire in a flask to keep us warm_  
 _'Cause they know, and I know,_  
 _That they don't look like me_  
 _Oh they know, I know_  
 _That they don't sound like me_  
  
 _You'll dance to anything!_  
 _You'll dance to anything!_  
 _You'll dance to anything!_  
 _You'll dance to anything!_  
  
 _Fix me, or conflict me_  
 _I'll take anything_  
 _Fix me, or just conflict me_  
 _'Cause I'll take anything...._  
  
 _Hey hey, We are a hurricane_  
 _Drop our anchors in a storm_  
 _Hey, they will never be the same_  
 _A fire in a flask to keep us warm_  
 _'Cause they know, (they know)_  
 _and I know, (I know)_  
 _That they don't look like me_  
 _Oh they know, (they know)_  
 _I know (I know)_  
 _That they don't sound like me_  
  
 _You'll dance to anything!_  
 _You'll dance to anything!_

The teens stood their breathing heavily as the last notes died out.  It was like magic had been flowing through the room.  And perhaps it had.  Stiles was the first to do anything.  He jumped up and threw his arms into the air.

“We sounded fucking awesome!”

Isaac laughed, his eyes flashing gold for a second; though only Stiles and Orion caught it.  He was high on the music that they had made.  He had really gotten into it towards the end; adding in things that hadn’t been originally planned.

“Sorry if I messed it up by adding a few things in…”

“No!  It was great, Isaac.  It’s improvisations like that, that can make a song that much more intense.”

“He’s right man.  You really made the song there.”  Danny gave Isaac a full dimpled smile, causing the young wolf to give a shy grin.

“So um…what’s our name?  I mean…if we want to do this like…for real.  Every band needs a name.”  Stiles has a point.

“I’ve always kind of called myself Half Moon Howl.  But if you guys don’t like that…”

“Half Moon Howl…”  Isaac liked the sound of it and he could see Stiles trying to hide a smile because of the fact that there was a werewolf in the band.  “I like it.  Stiles?”

“Half Moon Howl has a catchy ring to it.  Danny?”

Danny simply gave a loud howl before the three teens laughed.

Orion grinned.  “Half Moon Howl it is.”

****  
  
Isaac and Stiles rushed into the ruined train station together.  They were late for the pack meeting.  Derek had been discussing something with Scott, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, and Peter but stopped suddenly when the two latecomers burst in.

“Glad you two could finally make it.”

“We’re sorry.  We had a…thing.”

They were both giggling.  Jackson frowned at them.  “Are you guys high.”

“They’re not high.  They smell completely sober.  What the hell is going on with you two?”

Isaac and Stiles looked at one another, pushing one another to be the one to tell what they had been up to.  Isaac finally pushed Stiles forward and Stiles frowned at the wolf before turning back to Derek.

“We’re in a band.  Danny is in the band too.  And tonight we were totally awesome!”

Stiles and Isaac started laughing again and Derek growled.

“A band?  A fucking band?  There is a pack of alphas out there waiting for us and the two of you are goofing off in a band?!”

Isaac recoiled at this alpha’s anger.  Stiles frowned at Isaac’s fear and turned back to Derek before pushing him.  Derek looked at Stiles completely stunned.  “Fuck you sourwolf!  We’re teenagers.  We’re free to be in a band.  And you know what…it’s good for Isaac.  He really stepped out of his shell while we were playing tonight and you just went and put him right back into it.  You are a really fucking shitty alpha!”

Stiles turned around and looked at Isaac.  “Come on, Isaac.  Let’s go back to the warehouse.”

“He’s staying here.  He lives here.”

“You’re not his legal guardian Derek.  You can’t make him stay here.”

Stiles held out his hand to Isaac, who took it and followed Stiles back up to the jeep.  He hoped that he could stay with Orion tonight…he really didn’t want to go home with Derek so angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Ready To Go (Get me out of my Mind) by Panic! at the Disco and the official video can be found here: http://youtu.be/0xDf-_8KvGM

It was late when the door to the warehouse opened.  Orion was standing over a hot pot of chili, stirring it slowly when he got the sensation that two of his charges had arrived.  He tilted his head to the side before looking from the door to his apparent and the big pot of chili.  He took a little taste and smiled brightly. 

“They do have perfect timing.”

The fairy made his way to the door and stepped out onto the little metal walk way above that led to his apartment.

“You do know that practice ended a while ago, right?”

Isaac and Stiles looked at one another before Stiles stepped forward and to take the lead in the conversation.

“Isaac’s roommate is being a dick.  I thought it would be best if he didn’t stay there tonight and…well…Derek would come collect Isaac from my place or any of the other places that he could stay; but he doesn’t know you and he doesn’t know this place so we were thinking…”

“Yea.  I got an extra bedroom and the chili just finished cooking.  Come on up.  You too Stiles; I’ll treat you to diner before you go home.”

The two boys grinned ear to ear before speeding up the iron steps and stepping into Orion’s apartment.  It wasn’t anything like they would expect it to be.  They figured it would be more like the train station; where even the ‘bedroom’ of the actual train looked just like the rest of it.  Instead, the apartment had a homey feeling and looked like any other nice apartment that you might get in town.

The scent of chili immediately surrounded them with its warmth; and the two boys sat down.  Orion served each of them a bowl and one for himself before setting ripping open some Italian bread and handing out the chunks.  Stiles was the first to take a bite; and he moaned in delight as the flavor exploded on his tongue.

“Oh my god.  You have got to give me your recipe.”

Orion couldn’t stop the cocky little smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth.  “I’ll think about it.”

Isaac was the next to take a bite.  He underestimated how hot the food was and opened his mouth to suck in some air to cool it down.  “Ha..Ha..Ha..!”  Of course, what he meant to was ‘hot, hot, hot’; not that it was very difficult to figure out.

“Well yes, it just finished cooking.  Of course it’s hot.  Don’t you see the steam rising off of it?”

Isaac scowled at Orion before taking a bite of the bread to sooth the pain in his mouth.  Orion stood and brought over some ice cold waters.  Isaac began downing his the second it was placed in front of him.

“So, other than the fact that it’s fresh off the stove; what do you think?”

“It’s really good.”  Isaac licked some water off of his lip before going in for another bite.  This time he blew on it to cool it down before slipping the spoon in his mouth.  It was even better when it wasn’t burning his mouth.

“It’s great.  It…kind of reminds me of my aunt’s.  She doesn’t come around so much anymore.  She moved to the east coast when she got married.”  Stiles shrugged and dipped a chunk of his bread into his bowl.

After that, the three ate in silence. 

Stiles eventually leaned back and patted his full stomach.  “That was really good.  Do you think I can take some to my father?  He’s working late tonight in through the morning at the station.”

“Yea, sure thing.”  Orion stood and started filling a Tupperware container with a heaping helping of the chili and putting the cover on top.  He even put a chunk of bread into a plastic bag before handing the two over to Stiles who grinned happily.

“Thanks.  I’ll bring this back after I’ve washed it.  I need to get going.  I’ll see you at school Isaac.”

Isaac gave a small wave to Stiles as he lazed about at the kitchen table.  Orion snorted softly at him.  Isaac had taken a second bowl and was clearly filled to the brim.

“I’ll go get your bed ready.  Feel free to take a shower.  The bathroom is the first door on the left. I’ll bring you some of my clothes.”

Orion watched as Isaac stood to head to the shower.  Now the fun part could begin.  The fairy walked to the door that led to an empty room.  There was nothing inside and it looked just like the rest of the warehouse.  He opened it and frowned as he gazed inside.  He shut the door and ran his hand over it gently before mumbling under his breath and opening the door once more.  Now the room looked like the rest of the apartment.  The room was done in earthy tones and the blankets and spread on the bed were dark brown and forest green.  There was a bedside table with a lamp on it that looked like it was made out of a log.  Orion smiled before waving his right hand over his left and watching as a pair of pajamas appeared in his hands out of thin air.

“Perfect.”

The fairy then silently slipped into the bathroom where Isaac was showering and placed the clothes on the closed toilet lid.  He gathered up Isaac’s dirty clothes and carried them to the laundry room where they could be taken care of later; when the boy was asleep.  After all…a fairy didn’t need much sleep.  Orion only really slept one night out of every week…and that had been last night.

Isaac stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the dark green pajamas and blushed lightly as he entered the kitchen where Orion had begun cleaning the dishes from diner.

“Which room am I staying in?”

The fairy looked up from where he was scrubbing a pan and gave a small smile.  “Your room is the second door on the left.  Now off to bed with you.”

“But shouldn’t I help clean up?”

“You’ve had a long day and you look like you’re about to fall over from exhaustion.  Go to bed.”

The young wolf yawned and nodded before slowly shuffling out of the kitchen and into his new bedroom.

***  
  
Orion stood at the end of the bed, watching Isaac sleep.

No, he wasn’t a creep or anything; but he needed to know what had happened that night.  It was much easier to slip into someone’s mind while they slept than when they were awake; and Isaac was very much asleep and dreaming peacefully about running through the woods without a care in the world.

It looked like Isaac’s wolf was controlling this dream.  Oh well.  The boy needed to trust his instincts more often.

“What happened tonight?”

Orion’s eyes began glowing like two stars in the night sky as he examined the boy.  His mind merged with Isaac’s and he sifted through the unimportant things to what had happened before Isaac and Stiles had shown up.

The memory was of Derek Hale getting angry that they were late to the pack meeting and angry that they were in a band while there was an alpha pack in town.

The alpha pack was a very bad thing.  This could get dangerous for him.  Still; he would not falter in his goal.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he noticed how Stiles had stood up to Derek.

“Atta boy.”

The fairy walked closer to Isaac and placed a small kiss on his brow.  The kiss glowed faintly in the darkness before seeping into Isaac’s skin.

“May your dreams tonight be filled with light.”

A goofy grin came to Isaac’s face in his dream; and Orion knew without looking that Scott had made an appearance.  The fairy slipped through the closed door as if he was simply an apparition and went to wash Isaac’s clothes for school the next day.”

***  
  
Isaac hadn’t come home that day after school.  In fact, Jackson had told him how Isaac hadn’t even spoken to any of the wolves during the day.  Instead he had hung out with Stiles and Danny during every free moment.

Derek refused to tolerate such insubordination.  Hadn’t Isaac learned from what had happened to Boyd and Erica?  Erica still had nightmares about how Allison had gone completely crazy on Boyd and nearly killed him.  A lone wolf was in danger; and Isaac was playing very closely to being a lone wolf.

Stiles and Danny wouldn’t be able to protect Isaac if the alphas decided to attack.

“Peter, we’re going.”

Peter had been tapping away at the keys on his computer, looking for more information on the alpha pack.  He had been looking for days and found nothing.

“And where are we going, Derek?”

“We’re going to find Isaac.”

Peter sighed but shut down his computer and followed his nephew.  Really, he was only going in hopes that he got a good show.

***  
Derek and Peter had tracked Isaac’s scent to a warehouse near the abandoned iron works.  The air was already filled with the sounds of music.

“Do you really want to go and ruin this for him?”

Derek grunted and stepped forward towards the door; resting his hand on it as an unknown person began singing.  
  
 **You've got these little things that you've been running from**  
 **You either love it or I guess you don't**  
 **You're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone**  
 **A vision with nowhere to go**  
  
 **So tell me right now**  
 **Ya think you're ready for it?**  
 **I wanna know why you got me going**  
 **So let's go!**  
 **We'll take it outta here**  
 **I think I'm ready to leap**  
 **I'm ready to live**

Derek pushed open the door to the warehouse and stepped inside with Peter close behind him.  Isaac’s eyes locked onto Derek’s in a defiant manner, and he could see Stiles smirking from behind the drums.  
  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
  
 **You've got these little things, you wanted something for 'em**  
 **You'll either get it or I guess you won't**  
 **What does it really mean to get nothing from anyone?**  
 **There's a million ways it could go**

Derek growled out a warning to the pup but it was lost in the music.  
  
 **So tell me right now**  
 **Ya think you're ready for it?**  
 **I wanna know why you got me going**  
  
 **So let's go!**  
 **We'll take it outta here**  
 **I think I'm ready to leap**  
 **I'm ready to live**  
  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

Derek slowly deflated.  Isaac looked genuinely happy to be singing and playing up on that stage.  Isaac had been in a shell when he and Derek had met; and the bite had only given the kid false bravado.  Isaac looked like he was happy and finally in his element.   
  
**I think I'm ready to think**  
 **I know I'm ready to know**  
 **I think I'm ready to think**  
 **I know I'm ready to know**  
 **I think I'm ready to think**  
 **I know I'm ready to know**  
 **I think I'm ready to think**  
 **I know...**  
  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **(Get me out of my mind)**  
 **I'm ready to go**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**  
 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

Peter clapped as the last strands of the song played out.  He patted Derek on the back and pushed him forward.

“Don’t you have something to say?”

Derek grumbled something that even Pete couldn’t hear with being so close.

“I don’t think they caught that.  Actually, I know they didn’t catch that because even I didn’t catch it.”

“I’m sorry!  Okay!  You happy!?”  Derek growled lightly and looked down at his feet with his arms crossed over his chest.  “I’m sorry for being an ass last night.  I just…I want to protect you and I feel like I can’t do that if you’re…”  Derek sighed and Isaac slowly set down his bass before making his way over to Derek.

Isaac smiled as he reached Derek and rested a hand on his shoulder.  “I accept the apology; but Stiles and I are not quitting the band.”

“I’m not asking you to.  This…it’s good for you Isaac.  Still, I want you to try to be on time for meetings and I want you coming home at night.  You’re family.  And I don’t have much of that.”

“Hey!  I’m standing right here!”  Peter pointed to himself; but Derek only looked at Peter like he was dog shit at the bottom of his shoe.

***  
  
Danny had gone home and Stiles had driven Isaac back to wherever he lived with Derek…really…the room he had for Isaac was so much nicer than that filthy train station. 

Orion had retired to his apartment and begun to cook up a stir fry for his dinner.  He always made too much; forgetting that the human form was much smaller than most of the other forms he had taken.

He wasn’t even surprised when the door opened and Peter Hale stepped in.

“My nephew is an idiot.”

“Yes, he is.  But which point of it are we discussing?”

“He thinks you’re human.”

Orion simply hummed as he flipped the vegetables and meat in his wok before adding some sauces.  It was nearly done.  How he loved human taste buds.  Maybe he would share with Peter.

“And you have no comment for it?”

“I’m not surprised that you figured it out and that he is oblivious.  He’s oblivious to a lot of things.  Would you like something to eat?”

“Yes, it smells delicious…but that isn’t the point.” 

Orion made two plates of stir fry and set one down in front of Peter who had plopped down at the kitchen table.  Peter took a bite and groaned.

“What are you?  The cooking fairy?”

“Music, actually.  But I’m playing cupid for the chance to win a human life.”

“Why would you want a human life?  Humans die.  They grow old and they grow sick.  They heal annoyingly slow.  Why would you want that?”

Orion pushed the food on his plate a bit.

“It’s amazing how differently some people can see things.  Humanity is beautiful.  It is perfection in its flaws.”

“The only good thing about it is the power that comes when a human truly loves.”

“Humans can love.  My kind cannot.  We do not love one another.  We can’t love one another.  Sure, we breed to make more of our kind; but we do not love.”  Orion angrily spread some snow peas and popped them into his mouth before chewing them with a snap.  “I want a mate.  I want children.  I want to watch them grow and be normal.  I want to grow old and fade away with my beloved by my side.  I’ve been around for so long and the emptiness has simply grown.”

Orion stood and grabbed to wine glasses and a bottle of wine that would go well with the meal.  He poured a glass for Peter before pouring a glass for himself.

“But what about your powers?”

“I would still have them; though they would not be as strong.  Many witch lines were created when a fairy became human.”  Orion took a sip of his wine and watched as Peter watched him.  The wolf’s eyes were intent; as if searching him for something.

“What about werewolves?”

“I would take being a werewolf over being a fairy.  At least werewolves are free.  You do not have to serve the plights of man.  I have made thousands famous with my music and I don’t even get a single thought.  Elvis surly never thank me.  Nor did the Beatles.  The fates decide who should be famous for music and they send me to give them the gift.  But, everyone refused to create three couples that must come to pass.  Your nephew’s love life in particular is important to them.”

“And who could he end up with?”

“Stiles.”

“I knew it!”  Peter threw his head back and gave out a boisterous laugh before taking a long pull from his wine.  “The boy always smells aroused when Derek is around, and Derek is always protecting him.  But you said three, who are the other two?”

Orion smirked.  “My lips are sealed on them.”

Peter leaned forward.  “I think that Isaac and the Mahealani boy are one half to the other two pairs.”

“Perhaps…or maybe I’m just trying to get Stiles laid by soothing Derek’s savagery with the sound of drums.”

They both laughed and continued eating and drinking in companionable silence.  After they ate, and the dishes were cleaned; they retired to the living room where Orion created a fire place in the wall and set it ablaze with blue flames.  He curled up on one end of the couch with his glass of wine in hand while Peter sat down beside him.

Orion’s body was pleasantly warm from the alcohol and the flames.  This was one of the reasons why he loved human forms…they could feel so warm…so good.

“I used to be so afraid of fire.  I still am.  I’m terrified of it and with good reason.  But this fire doesn’t scare me.”

Orion looked at the blue flames and grinned.  “It’s fairy fire.  It’s the same thing that will o’ the wisps cover themselves in.  It is harmless but provides light and warmth…though only enough warmth to keep you warm.  Never enough to burn.”

Peter nodded slowly before setting his drink on the coffee table in front of them.  He moved closer to Orion and the fairy didn’t even notice as he lost his thoughts while looking into the flames.

“I thought I was dead once.”

“I fear that I’m going to fade into darkness.  My light keeps flickering.”  As if to prove a point, Orion’s entire being seemed to dim.

Peter panicked.  Why would Orion be fading into darkness?  He heard stories of dark fairies whose light had faded away.  Perhaps…maybe…

Peter took Orion’s glass.  Orion seemed to be in a daze.  Peter wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or from the darkness closing in.  He brought Orion’s face to face his own; though the fairy’s eyes remained on the flickering fairy fire. 

“Don’t let it win.  Burn bright.”

Peter leaned in and captured the fairy’s wine sweetened lips with his own.  There was a sudden intake of breath and Orion opened his mouth in shock.  Peter took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside of the fairy’s mouth; licking up the sweetness he found there and feeling the light and warmth return to his skin.

Orion kissed back and clung to Peter’s shirt.  He whined softly when Peter pulled away; but Peter needed to be sure.  There was light shining in Orion’s eyes and his skin had a healthy, bright flush that he hadn’t had at any point before in the night.

“I should go.”

“I can’t get distracted.  I need…I need to play cupid.”

“Which is why I need to go.”

Orion pulled Peter back down into a kiss and the two tumbled from the couch.  The table had vanished and the area in front of the fireplace was now covered in soft pillows and blankets.  Orion’s body arched up into Peter’s as the wolf’s eyes blazed blue.  With the wave of a hand, no clothing was left separating their heated flesh.

For the first time since the fire that claimed his family; Peter dined on sinful flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no music featured in this chapter.  
> But there is a paint war.

Danny stood awkwardly in front of the classroom dressed in his lacrosse Jersey.  It was a big thing to be on the Cyclones in Beacon Hills.  Still; right now he just felt awkward.  At least he got out of Coach’s class for this.  He was all for the younger generations learning about the game.

Beside him stood a little boy who looked like a much younger version of him.

“This is Danny.  Danny is my uncle.  Danny plays lacrosse for the Beacon Hills Cyclones.  He can play almost any position but most of the time he plays goalie because he’s so good at it!”

Danny gave a small wave to the class of kindergarten students.

Why was he doing this again?

Right, because it was ‘show and tell’ and his nephew’s father was an asshole who had walked out on him and his sister the moment she told him she was pregnant.  Danny stood in the front of class and answered questions for the children.  Maybe playing ‘dad’ wasn’t so bad.

***  
  
“How did it go?”

Danny shut his locker to see Jackson standing on the other side of it.  The goalie tilted his head to the side in question.

“How did what go?”

“Look, I know I haven’t been around much lately; but I do read your messages and Coach kept going on and on about it.  You went to Luke’s show and tell.  Honestly, it’s kind of cute.  That kid idolizes you.”

Danny gave a fond smile.  He remembered how Jackson had gone with him to the hospital when his sister had gone into labor.  Danny had been too much of a mess to go alone and they had needed to go straight after school.  Jackson had taken so many pictures of Danny holding Luke, and Danny had taken just as many pictures of Jackson holding him.  Jackson’s entire face had lit up when he had held the baby…sometimes Danny wished that Jackson would light up like that around him.

That day had been the day that Danny had fallen in love with Jackson and the next day; when he had gotten together with Lydia for the first time had been the day that Danny refused to ever let Jackson know.

“And I heard about the band.  When were you going to tell me about that?”

“Well to be honest, I wasn’t.”

Jackson frowned.  “But I’m your best friend.”

Danny rested his forehead against the cool metal of his locker.  “And what about you?”

“What about me?”

Danny felt anger well in his stomach.

“You died Jackson.  I watched them put you in a fucking body bag and carry you away.  Then you wait a week to tell me that you’re alive and you’ve spent all summer hanging out with people that you claim to hate.  Every time I call you send me to voice mail.  I never get any replies to my emails or texts or voice messages.  You only talk to me when we’re at school but the rest of the time it’s like I don’t even exist!”

Jackson’s face fell and he actually looked guilty.

“Some things have been going on…”

“Thing?”

“I can’t tell you what they are.  And I they’re helping me with them.”

“And I can’t?  I’m your best friend.  It’s like you suddenly I’m not good enough.  We’ll…I’m tired of it.  So, I became friends with Stiles and Isaac who return my messages…and actually pick up the damn phone when I call.”

Danny shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and turned away from Jackson.  Isaac was waiting for him by his car.  Danny didn’t see how Jackson’s eyes flashed blue; but Isaac did and it peaked his curiosity.

****  
  
Orion stretched lazily in the nest of blankets and pillows.  The fairy fire had died away and his skin looked brighter and healthier than it had upon his arrival in the human world.  Furthermore, his body was sore in a good way and there was an amazing scent coming from the kitchen.  He wrapped some blankets around his naked body before looking around the room for Peter.

The werewolf was entering from the kitchen with a large platter filled with a breakfast for two.  A shy smile graced the fairy’s lips as a still naked Peter came to sit with him in the nest again.  Peter held a chocolate and whipped cream covered strawberry out to Orion who gladly bit into the juicy fruit.  Peter licked away the juice that began sliding down Orion’s chin and neck in one long lick; causing Orion to purr.

“So, you’re going to need some help getting my nephew and Stiles together.”

Orion purred harder as Peter bit lightly at his neck.  “I know.  I’m going to work on the easiest couple first though.”

“And who are they?  I imagine one of them will be Danny but with who?”  Peter pulled away and rolled his eyes.  “I’m an idiot.  You mean Jackson.”

“Yep.  They’re destined to raise a very important little boy.”

“Men can’t get pregnant.”

“Human and werewolf men can’t get pregnant.”

“You can get pregnant?”

Orion shifted uncomfortably.  “That isn’t the point.  And before you ask; I’m not pregnant.  But that doesn’t mean I couldn’t get you pregnant.  Magic is a wonderful thing.”

Peter grew pail and vowed to never let Orion top him.

“They’re supposed to adopt.  The child will grow into an important figure; but only if they raise him.  Raised by another family; he would just be a normal kid with a mediocre middle class job instead of head of a pharmaceutical company that develops some very important cures.”

“How?”

“The isolations of certain aspects to the werewolf gene.”

Peter picked up a small piece of bacon and pressed it against Orion’s lips.  The fairy bit into the meat absent mindedly.

“Well, I always wanted to play cupid.  It should be fun.”

Orion stiffened for a moment before turning to look up into Peter’s eyes.  “You want to help?”

“I’m the sassy gay uncle.  It’s my job to give cloths advice to the girls in the pack and love advice to the everyone.”

Orion couldn’t stop his grin.

“But while we’re at it, can we try Melissa McCall and the Sheriff?”

“I don’t see why not.”

***  
  
“Who is he?”  Orion was working with some unknown man in painting a large patch of one of the empty walls of the warehouse white.  Why?  Danny had no clue.

“That’s Peter Hale.  Derek’s uncle.”  Stiles scowled as he looked at Peter’s back.  He guy really freaked him out.  He must have stuck around after they had all left the day before.  Stiles had barely noticed Peter, because the man had been sticking to the shadows like usual.

“I think they had sex.”  Isaac didn’t think they had sex.  He knew they had sex.  The same scent was always hanging around Erica, Boyd, and Jackson lately.  Erica and Boyd because they were together and ‘hiding’ it and Jackson because of Lydia.  Of course, he couldn’t just say, ‘they’re totally having sex, I can smell it’ because Danny still had no idea about the whole ‘werewolf’ thing.

Stiles of course knew exactly what Isaac really meant and scrunched up his nose in distaste.  “Gross.”

Danny raised an eyebrow before walking the distance towards the far wall that the two older men were working on.

“So…what’s with the painting?”

Orion shrugged.  “I got an idea for a lyric wall.”

“What is a lyric wall?”

“Just a wall where we’ll write down whatever comes to our head; just thoughts.  They can be in lyric form or just written normally.  Then, we can make songs by pulling certain parts of it together.”

“He went overboard on the sharpies while we were at Wal-Mart getting the paint.”

Orion huffed before turning towards Peter with his roller and proceeding to roll over the side of his face.  The beta wolf just looked at Orion with his mouth open.

“You’re going to catch flies.”  Danny smirked at his little comment; only earning a smear of paint from Peter who didn’t like the sass coming from the boy’s mouth.

“Now I feel left out.”  Danny picked up a paint brush that was waiting on the side and dipped it in some paint before flinging the paint at Orion.  It splattered over his face and hair.

“Thank you Danny.  I feel much better.”  Orion brushed some of the paint off with his shirt before turning to the two pristinely clean teens still standing near the door.

“Isaac?”

“Yes, Stiles?”

“Run!”

The two took off but could not escape the paint war that had already begun.

In the end; most of the paint ended up on the floor and on the band than on the actual wall; but that was okay, it had been well worth it.

***  
  
“What the hell happened to you?”

Danny jumped when he heard Jackson’s voice upon entering his bedroom.  His mother would have told him if Jackson was waiting for him.  The open window revealed Jackson’s entry point.  Danny walked over and looked down at the ground before looking back at Jackson. 

“How did you get in here?  There is no ladder and this is the second floor.”  He didn’t have any overhand or roof beneath his window that Jackson could have used to climb up.

“I took a running leap.  What happened to you?  You’re covered in paint.”

Indeed he was.  The paint was crusted in his hair and clothes and was in thick patches over his skin that had partly begun to flake away.

“Orion was making a lyric wall.  Paint wars ensued.  You should see Stiles.  He got the worst of it.  Peter tipped a paint bucket over his head.”

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?  And Peter who?”

“It’s a special non-toxic paint.  It was made for kids doing projects in school or something like that.  So it came in large tubs.  Orion thought it would be the best for the wall and it was cheaper than actual wall paint.  And you should know Peter. He’s Derek Hale’s uncle.  You hang out with Derek Hale now.”

Jackson looked terrified.  He had been sitting on Danny’s bed but now he was up and grasping Danny’s arms tightly.  Danny winced as his nails dug into his skin.

“Jackson…what the hell?”

“Stay away from Peter. Stay away from him Danny.  He’s bad news.  He’s dangerous.”  Jackson’s eyes flashed blue as his wolf came to the surface and the nails digging into Danny’s skin became claws that caused small scratches in his skin.  Danny was too focused on the flashing eyes to notice the pain.

“Jackson.  You’re eyes.”

Jackson look startled.  He turned his head slowly to look in the mirror that hung over Danny’s dresser.  He shook his head slowly upon seeing his eyes glowing.  Danny was never supposed to find out about this. 

The young wolf released Danny and jumped straight from the window before running off into the night.  Danny ran to the window and looked up, calling after Jackson but getting no reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished lyrics come from SOME NIGHTS by Fun.

Jackson watched Danny from the other side of the cafeteria.  Danny, Isaac, and Stiles were sitting at one of the smaller tables by themselves and scribbling things on the same scrap of paper.  It was probably lyrics or something.  Jackson scoffed at the idea of his best friend hanging out with as big a loser as Stilinski and the former loser Isaac.  He couldn’t force himself to call Isaac a straight out loser because they were pack…but still…Danny could do so much better.

At least he wasn’t hanging out with Greenburg.

“Jackson?  Are you listening?”

“No.”

“Jackson!”  Lydia smacked Jackson hard in the back of the head; forcing it to snap forward.

“Ow!”

“What the hell has gotten into you?”  Jackson had been a much more attentive boyfriend since that night when she had admitted to still loving him.  Hell, they had been stuck together in a bedroom for a full week after that.  It had been one of the best weeks of her life.  Who knew that the new werewolf status would mean better sex?

“Danny saw my eyes yesterday.”

“Yes, well they’re lovely; but I don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

“My _wolf_ eyes.”

A horrified look came to Lydia’s face.  “Oh my God.  What happened?  Why did your eyes even change?  What did he say?”

“Peter was hanging out at the warehouse yesterday.  I freaked out.  I mean, Peter chased us around here that night; and he attacked you and killed all those people…I don’t want him anywhere near Danny.  My anger got the better of me and I just…partly shifted.  I think I may have nicked him with my claws as well.  And then when he asked me about it I panicked and jumped out his window.”

“His window?  His second story window?  The one that you shouldn’t have been able to jump out of without getting hurt?”

Jackson nodded; looking incredibly guilty.

Lydia sighed.  “No wonder you’ve been so distracted.”

“This is big.  If he finds out then he’ll be in danger.”

“Sweetie, he’s in just as much danger not knowing.  You should speak to Derek and Peter about it.  At least if he knows…then he’ll know what he’s up against if the alpha pack should move against him.”

“You’re right.”

***  
  
Jackson winced as he was slammed against the hard steel of the train car.  Derek was pissed that he had slipped up in front of Danny.

“In all fairness, I wouldn’t have gotten pissed if you uncle wasn’t hanging around him.”

“In all fairness, I was hanging around that hot little piece of ass singing lead; not your big gay crush.”

Derek faltered for a moment and released Jackson before turning towards Peter.

“Wait.  What?”

“Orion.  He’s hot.  Tight little ass too.  And his cooking is fantastic.  I hung around after escorting you to apologize to Isaac.  We ate, fucked, and then I made him breakfast.  I decided I would hang around for the rest of the day to see if I couldn’t get back into his pants.  Unfortunately he was more interested in an arts and crafts project for the band.”  Peter pulled a marker from his inner jacket pocket.  “Want a Sharpie?  It clicks.  Orion went a bit overboard on purchasing them for the lyric wall.”  Peter clicked the top of the marker, causing the tip to come down before clicking it again so that it retracted.  He hoped that this, topped with the way he had been talking; had distracted Derek from the lies he had told.  Sure, most of it had been right but he actually liked Orion and hoped to possibly court him when the fairy’s job was done.

“You got laid?”

“You should try it sometime, Derek.  Maybe have that Stilinski boy pull that stick out of your ass…or perhaps even have him let your stick up his.”

“This just got very uncomfortable.  Derek…your uncle scares me.”

“Sometimes he scares me too.”

“I love you too, boys.  Now…group hug!”  Derek and Jackson dodged just as Peter swooped in with arms open wide.  “Awe.  That hurts guys.  Really…that hurts.”

The only other sound was that of the door to the upper part of the building slamming closed as Derek and Jackson beat a hasty retreat.

***  
  
They don’t know how; but somehow they’ve made it to the same lake where Jackson had bathed after the bite.  Really, his entire body had been on fire after the bite; and he had just needed to cool down.  When he had popped up; Derek had already been gone.

This time they’re sitting together and looking out over the still water.

“I need to tell him.”

“You don’t need to tell him anything.”

“But I do.  He’ll be safer that way.”

“Will he?  Look at Scott and Stiles.  Stiles knows about the whole werewolf thing and all he does is put himself in danger.”

“You’d be dead without Stiles.”

Derek sighed and let his head drop forward.

“I know.  And one of those occasions happened to be because of you.”

“That doesn’t change anything.  My scent is all over him from so many years of being so close.  It’s part of his scent now.  The alphas will know that he’s my friend.  They could hurt him.  If he doesn’t know about werewolves then he’ll have no idea that he needs to protect himself; or even how to do it.  If he does, then he can learn about wolfsbane and mountain ash and he’ll know about the alpha pack.”

“He could also become a hunter or he could abandon you.  Or both.”

Jackson let himself fall backwards, his head resting on a bit of moss.  “I have to tell him.”

“You’re right.  You do.  So…about what Peter said…do you really think that Stiles would…?”

“DO NOT even think of finishing that sentence.”

For the first time in a long time; Derek truly laughed.

***  
  
Isaac picked up a dark green sharpie and clicked at the clicker a few times as he thought.  Did he really want to put this down?  He could see Stiles picking up a blood red sharpie while Danny fiddled around with basic black.

Isaac gave a nod before stepping forward and pressing the point against the wall.

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck and some nights I call it a draw.  Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle and some nights I wish they’d just fall off._

Isaac snorted softly at the green words; but it was true.  He felt like his luck was horrible.  First his brother had died overseas and his mother just couldn’t take it.  She had killed herself; forgetting about the son and husband she would leave behind.  Then his father had been killed; though that was because of Matt.  And he hated how he couldn’t find the right words.  He wished that he could inspire people by speaking; but he knew that he never would.  Sometimes it felt like no one even listened, so why have a voice anyway?

Stiles looked a bit strained as he pressed the blood red marker to the stark white wall.

_I still wake up and I still see your ghost.  I still don’t know what I stand for.  What do I stand for?  What do I stand for?  Most nights I don’t know anymore._

It had happened again today.  He had woken up to the scent of his mother’s perfume and he had thought that he had heard her laughter coming from the kitchen.  When he had entered he had thought he saw her; but she hadn’t really been there.  It was just the trick of a sleepy mind.  It was the anniversary of her death today.  Beside his words; he wrote his mother’s name and the date of her death before drawing a heart around it.

Danny’s knuckles were white around his marker and his jaw tightened in anger.  The bastard had come back last night and tried to take away Luke.  Like he even had any right to see Luke.  He had walked out on his sister when she got pregnant.  All he had ever wanted was for her to buy him things because she had such a good job.  She had quit that job to raise Luke.  At seventeen; he was more Luke’s father than that _man_ would ever be.

_My heart is breaking for my sister, and the con that she called ‘love’.  But when I look into my nephew’s eyes.  Man.  You wouldn’t believe that the most amazing things come from some terrible nights._

Danny laughed softly as he now started drawing his nephew’s favorite superhero’s symbol on the wall.  The poor boy was terrified of spiders but loved spider man.

The three boys looked up from what they were doing when Jackson entered the warehouse; looking lost and uncomfortable.

“What are you doing here?”  Stiles sounded annoyed.

“I came to tell Danny…everything.”

Isaac and Stiles looked at one another with a knowing look before stepping away from the wall.

“We’ll keep Orion busy.  Call when you’re done.  Isaac will here.”

Isaac squeezed Jackson’s shoulder in support before heading towards Orion’s apartment with Stiles.

“Good luck.  You’re going to need it.”

***  
  
“Prove it.”

Jackson had just finished explaining the ‘werewolf’ thing to Danny.  He had first started by saying that he was a werewolf and then telling Danny everything that had happened from the beginning; starting with the Hale family and Scott being bitten in the woods.  He also apologized for paralyzing Danny in the dance club.  His friend had looked a bit saddened when he said how Lydia had saved him from being a Kanima and that he was now a werewolf because of her love.

“Seriously?  You saw my eyes.”

“It could have just been a trick of the light.”

“I jumped out of a second story window and ran off on my feet and hands…not my hands and knees but my hands and feet.”

“You’re very athletic.”

He could hear Isaac laughing inside of the mysterious Orion’s apartment.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

Jackson sighed before closing his eyes.  He still wasn’t the best at shifting.  He pulled hard at his anger and let his rage build before opening his eyes.  They were glowing blue and his nails had turned to claws.  His face had transformed as well and he had fangs instead of teeth.  Danny gasped in shock and stood from where he had been sitting on a couch in the warehouse.

“Oh my god…”

Jackson whined and let his wolf form fade.

“Danny.  Please…say something.”

“Oh.  My.  God.”

“Say something other than ‘oh my god’.”

“This explains so much.  It explains how McCall got on first string.  It explains why you’ve been moodier than usual…and how Erica became a diva.”

Danny flopped back down on the couch and made a strange little noise.

“Are we okay?”

Danny snapped out of his shock and looked back towards Jackson.  He gave a small nod.  “Yea.  We’re good.”

***  
  
Lydia didn’t show how surprised she was when she found Peter upon entering her room.  What did surprise her was that he was practically glowing.

“Who’s the unlucky girl?”

Peter pouted.  “It’s a guy.  And he’s very lucky.”

“No one is lucky when you show interest in them.”

She sat down at her vanity and began brushing out her long hair while watching Peter from the corner of her eye within the mirror.

“He doesn’t need you anymore.”

Lydia startled now; confused by Peter’s statement.

“Who?”

“Jackson?”

Lydia froze in her brushing and stood.  She turned quickly and chucked her hair brush at Peter.

“You asshole!  You had sex with Jackson!  He’s seventeen you pedophile!”

Peter laughed softly.  “The young man I had sex with is more than legal.  It wasn’t Jackson.”

Lydia sat down with a huff and Peter stood, brush in hand before making his way over to her.  He began running the brush through her silken hair.  She accepted it.  Ever since he had invaded her mind; Peter was a staple of her life.  He was like her sassy gay uncle who was slightly insane; and as he owed her a life debt for bringing him back; she knew he would never hurt her.

“We both know that the real love is gone on your part.  We both know that you still find him attractive but that now you stick with him out of a sense of duty.  You fear that if you leave; he'll revert to being the Kanima.”

Lydia closed her eyes tightly.  “I won’t be here in Beacon Hills forever.  I want to see the world.  I don’t want to have other boyfriends before I settle down.  Jackson was my first.”

“You can leave him.  He’ll be fine.”

“How can you know that?”

Peter gave a big grin which Lydia caught from in the camera.  “Because, a certain cupid is trying to get him together with his true mate.”

“You mean you?”

“No.  I mean an actual race of beings.”

Lydia turned around in her chair now and Peter moved to sit on the corner of the bed so that he could speak with her.

“You can’t tell the others.  They have no idea about fairies.  But there is one in town working on setting up three couples.  One of them is Jackson and Danny.”

“I knew it!  Did you know that for the first three months; Danny went on all of our dates with us?  It was infuriating.  But I let him stay because he gave good fashion advice.”

Peter laughed softly.  “Well, this fairy is trying to set them up.  There is something about their futures being set by the fates.  Jackson is afraid though.  He has you and you are safe to him.  To face his feelings for Danny is uncharted territory.”

“Will they be happy?”

“Yes.  Cupids only make perfect matches.  Granted, this fairy was actually a muse before taking these three stubborn cases; but they’re still perfect matches.”

Lydia nodded slowly.  “I guess I’m breaking up with Jackson then.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in C'mon by Panic! at the Disco, featuring Fun. and it can be found here: http://youtu.be/klHpznbGeYc

The sun was already beginning to set when Jackson slipped through Lydia’s bedroom window.  Lydia was sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair as he entered; and she was able to see him coming in through the mirror.  This was it.  This was the perfect time to tell him.  She was terrified.

She watched through the mirror as Jackson walked closer.  She could see that he was frowning and it made her close her eyes.  She didn’t want to hurt him.

“Lydia?  Is something wrong?  You smell different.”

Derek hadn’t gotten all of the different emotional scents down yet; so he didn’t really know what this scent meant.

“Jackson, sit down.”

Jackson plopped his butt down on the end of Lydia’s bed and tilted his head to the side as he waited for her to talk to him.  Damn it, he looked just like a giant lost puppy.

Lydia turned slowly so that she was facing him.  She brought her chair closer and took Jackson’s hands in her own.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

His eyes flashed in shock and he pulled away from her touch as if he had been stung.

“What?  I don’t understand?  You said that you…”  He couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘love’ but she had told him that she loved him.

“I do Jackson.  But we both know that our feelings have changed since you transitioned into being a werewolf.”

Jackson shook his head; trying to deny it.

“Jackson.  The flame is gone.  We’re acting like an old couple that stays together for the kids.  The sex has become a chore…it’s like we’ve faded from being ‘in love’ to simply loving one another as friends.  I’ll always be your rock Jackson.  I’m always here for you…but we’re not meant to be.”

A whine bubbled up in Jackson’s throat and he was unable to hold it back.

“But I…I…you.”

“You can’t say the word Jackson.  You could never say that word for me.  And out there somewhere is the person that you can say it for.  Find them.”

Jackson’s eyes and cheeks were wet but he refused to admit that he was crying.  He turned quickly and jumped from Lydia’s window and ran into the growing darkness.

***  
Nervousness was pouring off of Isaac in waves as Orion stared him down.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that.”

“I know you are.  We all do.  Right guys?”

“You totally have this in the bag Isaac.”  Stiles gave a bright grin as he spun his drum sticks in his hand.

“I agree with Stiles.  You just don’t realize how great you are.  You can do it, man.”

Isaac nodded and turned to look at Orion with slightly fearful eyes.

“Okay.  Let’s do this.”

***  
  
 _[Orion]  
It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone  
What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone,  
May we stay lost on our way home  
_  
 _C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_  
  
Orion turned to look at Isaac.  He had full confidence that the young wolf could pull this off.  Isaac was meant for great things.  
  
 _[Isaac]_  
 _If I should die tonight_  
 _May I first just say I'm sorry_  
 _For I, never felt like anybody_  
 _I am a man of many hats although I_  
 _Never mastered anything_  
 _When I am ten feet tall_  
 _I've never felt this tall since the fall_  
 _Nobody seems to know my name_  
 _So don't leave me to sleep all alone_  
 _May we stay lost on our way home?_  
  
Orion’s face split into a grin as Isaac finished his first solo verse.  Really, there had been nothing for the boy to be worried about.  He could tell that Isaac was feeling better about himself now as well.

  
 _[Orion and Isaac]_  
 _C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_  
 _I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_  
 _C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_  
 _I'd like to believe in all the possibilities  
_  
Jackson needed to see Danny.  He needed to talk to his best friend about what had just happened.  He had been standing with his hand on the doorknob since the song had started and now he finally turned it to enter the room.  The group was too involved in their music to notice that he was even there.  
  
 _[Orion]  
Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate_  
  
 _[Orion and Isaac]  
It could leave, it could leave, come the morning_  
  
 _[Isaac]  
Celebrate the night  
It's the fall before the climb_  
  
 _[Orion and Isaac]  
Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning_  
  
 _[Orion]  
If I fall forward, you fall flat_  
  
 _[Orion and Isaac]  
And if the sun should lift me up  
Would you come back? C'mon!_  
  
  
 _[Orion]  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_  
  
 _[Orion and Isaac]  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities  
So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_  
  
 _[Orion]_  
 _YEAH YEAH YEAH!_  
 _It's late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight._

Jackson couldn’t help but clap as the song finished.  It was truly something beautiful; and he loved how Danny looked so free as he was playing. 

Danny looked up from where he was fiddling with a few knobs on his keyboard to see Jackson there.  The smile fell from his face when he took in Jackson’s appearance.  His eyes were red and puffy and there were tear tracks on his cheeks.  Danny’s heart fell as he moved to stand in front of Jackson.

“What happened?”

“Lydia broke up with me.”

“What?!”  This came from Stiles who was up in an instant.

“I guess she’s free for you to date now.  She decided that she didn’t really want me.”

“Well I don’t want her.  I mean…the reason I wanted her before was probably mostly because she was the unattainable.  And we’re friends now so that would be really weird; and so wrong.”

Orion of course knew that this was partly Peter’s doing.  The fairy stepped forward and rested a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Come on into the apartment.  You look like you could use some tea and a friend.”

****  
  
So it turned out that ‘tea and a friend’ was actually code for a special blend and a stuffed penguin named Gizmo.  Orion had a large collection or dried herbs and he had gathered together random bits before crushing them together and putting them in a tea ball so that they could soak in the hot water.

The result was a light pink colored tea with a floral scent and a sweet taste that warmed Jackson to the bone.  He even clutched the penguin to his chest with one arm while he sipped.

“What’s in this?”

“If I told you I would have to kill you.”  Orion smiled softly at the boy before grabbing Stiles and Isaac and forcing them into the kitchen.  Orion began to keep them busy by forcing them to make some very labor intensive cookies with him.

“Why did you pull us away?”  Stiles was pouting and rubbing at the spot on his shoulder where Orion’s fingers had dug in.

“Because, from what I heard around town; those two are best friends.  When a girl breaks your heart…sometimes your best friend is just the person whose shoulder you need to cry on.”

****

The scents of cinnamon, molasses, and brown sugar wafted in from the kitchen as Jackson sat with both arms wrapped around the penguin.  He had finished his cup of tea and Danny had set it down on the coffee table before moving to sit next to him.  He hated how his friend was so distressed.

“I thought we were meant to be.  You know?  She saved me from being a monster.  She freed me from my curse.  I thought that meant that we were soul mates or something.  But tonight she told me that she didn’t love me like that.  She told me that she only wanted to be friends; and every single word rung true.  Her heart was steady and her scent didn’t change.  She wasn’t lying Danny.  And the worst part…the absolute worst part is that she was right about what she said.  She was right about how I don’t…the way I should.  How I can’t even say the word for her.  She told me that there is someone out there that I can say the word for…and she’s right.  There has to be someone out there that I can…”

He buried his face in the soft fur of the plushie.

“It’s just a word Danny.  It’s just a word; so why can’t I say it?”

Fresh tears were falling from his eyes.  Danny couldn’t take it anymore.  He pulled Jackson into his arms until the boy was practically lying on top of him and simply let Jackson cry while trying to shield him from the world with his arms.

“So…you’re not crying for Lydia breaking up for you; but for yourself.  For how you can’t tell someone that you love them?”

“That word is the bane of my existence.”

“You should be happy you can’t say it, Jackson.  So many people throw it around like it’s worthless.  ‘Oh I love your shoes’ or ‘I love you so much’ only to break up with the person a day later because something new comes along.  The word has lost its meaning to so many people.  The fact that you can’t say it, means that it still holds meaning for you.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

They remained silent for a while.  Danny ran his hand up and down Jackson’s back and the sensation was lulling Jackson to sleep.  His eyes were glowing slightly; but his eyes were almost closed so it was nearly impossible to tell.  His wolf was comfortable here.  He was comfortable here.  Danny had always been his biggest comfort.

“Danny.  Have you ever said it to anyone other than family?  Have they ever said it to you?  Is there anyone you actually love other than your family?”

Danny was lulling himself into a peaceful state with the warmth coming from Jackson’s body; so his mouth was looser than it normally was.

“My ex said it to me.  He said it to me while he slept with other guys.  Thanks for paralyzing him by the way.  He deserved it.  I never said it back to him though.  I knew that he wouldn’t be forever.  There has always been someone else but I was always too afraid to tell them.  I was afraid that they would hate me for it.”

“No one could ever hate you Danny.”  Pain filled Jackson upon learning that Danny loved someone; even if he had never told that person.  He couldn’t understand it at first until he looked up at Danny through his wolf eyes.  He nearly gasped at what he saw.  It was like a new light was shining down and for the first time he realized just how beautiful Danny was.  He realized how wonderful Danny was.  He realized that he cared for Danny much more than he had ever cared to admit before.  “Who is it?”  He needed to know whose throat he needed to rip out.

“Jackson…”

“Please.  I promise I won’t tell them.  I just want to know if they’re good enough for you.”

Danny closed his eyes and sighed.  Fine.  This would be his last stand.

“I think you’ll agree that they’re good enough.  They’re athletic and dress very fashionably.  They’re eyes are the most amazing blue I’ve ever seen and their voice sends shivers up my spine…but in a good way.”

“Do I get a name?”

“Jackson.”

“Come on.  Just give me their name.”

“I just did.”

“But I’m the only Jackson in our school.  Did you meet him at that club?”

“Jackson.  You…you idiot.  I love you.”

Jackson’s entire body went rigid but he didn’t try to pull away.

“I was right.  I thought that I would think that they weren’t good enough for you.  And now I know that they’re not good enough for you.  Danny, I’m a horrible person!  I’m mean and I have more issues than National Geographic…some of which could be featured _in_ the National Geographic!  Why would you love someone like me?”

His heart was pounding in his chest and he was pretty sure that even Danny could hear it.

“For one, you’re beautiful.  I could get lost in your eyes for hours and you always smell…amazing.  I may not be a werewolf like you; but I’m addicted to your scent.  You’re voice has this…tone to it that just makes me feel like everything is going to be okay; even when the subject of discussion is anything but okay.  But most of all; you’ve always been there when I needed you the most.  I didn’t always know that I loved you…but the day that you came with me to see Luke…when you held him…I saw a completely different side of you.  I saw the person that you could one day become.  I saw that you could love unconditionally even if you could never really show it or even believe it.  And every day since you’ve amazed me.  Sure; you’re a complete ass around everyone; but that’s just it.  You’re a complete ass around everyone except for me.  When it’s just the two of us, you’re incredibly caring.  I just…”  Danny sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.  He couldn’t explain.

“I love you.”

Danny froze, his eyes snapping down to look at Jackson.

“What?”

“I love you too, Danny.  I think I have for a while; but I couldn’t admit it to myself until now.  At first it was because I didn’t want to like guys.  I thought it would make people like me less.  But now I know.  Maybe it’s because I’ve changed since the bite.  Being the Kanima and trying to fight it made me realize just how important love really is.”  Wow, he could finally say the word; but he knew he would probably only say it to Danny…and maybe one day his own children.  “And now as a wolf…I can see what I was blind to before.”

He could hear that Danny’s heart was pounding just as hard as his was.  He shifted so that they were lying chest to chest.  He could feel Danny’s heartbeat against his skin and he knew that Danny could feel his.  Jackson nuzzled his nose lightly against Danny’s neck and took in his scent in a way that he never had before.

Mate.  His wolf kept saying it over and over in his head.  This scent was the scent of a mate.  It was the scent of the person that he wanted to be his mate.  Jackson leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Danny’s.  He was afraid that the larger boy would push him away; but Danny simply held him closer and with a tighter grip.

The kiss was soft.  It was nothing but a touching of lips; but right now that was all it needed to be.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and Jackson rested his head on Danny’s chest.  Silence reigned for a while before Jackson laughed.

“I thought you said I wasn’t your type!”

Danny smirked.  “You’re not.  Because you’re not a type to me Jackson.  To me…you’re just you.”

This truly was perfect.

****  
  
This was perfect.  He could feel a mate bond forming between the Whittemore boy and Danny.  The tendrils of it wove their way through the apartment and made Isaac look up from where he was rolling balls of cookie dough in sugar.

“Everything okay Isaac?”

Stiles was pulling a baking sheet of cookies out and popping another in while Orion was arranging cookies on some parchment paper to cool.

“Yea, everything is good.”

It was better than good.  It was perfect.  One couple down and only two to go.  Orion would really have to thank Peter for getting rid of the Martin girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No song this chapter.

Peter wrapped his arms around the fairy from behind and rested his chin on the cupid’s shoulder.  He had a smirk on his lips as he looked into the foggy mirror and ran his hands down Orion’s naked chest.  He watched as pail skin grew brighter, and gained a healthy tan.  Really, you would think that the teens who spent so much time with him would notice how his skin tone changed so wildly.  Peter’s lips left a soft kiss on a long neck before pulling the still damp body close to him.

“Did I do good?”

“You did great.  Danny and Jackson are finally together.  Their bond has started forming.”

“It won’t be long before it’s cemented with the Hawaiian’s dick up Jackson’s ass.”

Orion snorted.  “Who says that Danny will be the top in the relationship?”

“Jackson is the submissive type.”

“True, but I think they’ll probably be versatile.  Sadly, fates don’t decide what position you take.  That’s all personal preference.”

“So…you prefer having me inside of you?”

“I’m versatile.  And you forget, I may look younger but I’m your elder.  There were many that came before you.  Some of them were even females.”

Peter smirked and spun Orion around before picking him up and setting him on the bathroom counter.  Only a loose towel kept the fairy covered.  Peter’s hand slowly slid up Orion’s thigh; but was stopped halfway up.

“I know you probably want to get rewarded for your help; but it will have to wait.  A friend gave me something to help couple number two.”

“Really, what were you given?”

Orion reached into the medicine cabinet that rested behind the mirror and pulled out a vial of sparkling blue powder.  He yanked it back as Peter tried to grab it.

“What is it?”

“Vixy dust.”

“You mean pixy dust?”

Orion shook his head.  “Vixy dust.  Guaranteed to lead to sexual revelations and sexy times when pumped into a room where two certain people will find themselves trapped.  So, I need to find a way to trap Isaac and Scott into a certain room and pump this in through the ventilation.  I also happen to know that Melissa McCall will be working the night shift tonight, and that Isaac will be over at Scott’s to work on a history project.”

“How do you plan on getting it in?  They’ll either smell you or they’ll hear you.”

Orion smirked and kissed Peter’s lips lightly before pushing him back.  He ripped the towel from around his hips and transformed into a small ball of light.  Peter reached out and let the light rest in his hands.  It was warm and fluttering gently.  The light lifted up and zoomed around the room before flying out the open bathroom window and into the night.

****  
  
Isaac slipped into Scott’s room and dropped his backpack by the bed.  Scott was just sitting there; looking at a colorfully wrapped box from which the top had been removed.  The boy’s head was tilted to the side and the scent of mild confusion was coming off of him in waves.

“What is it?”

“Someone left this in my room.  It must be a joke.  I couldn’t get a scent off of it.”

Isaac sat down beside Scott and pulled the box into his lap.  Inside was a bottle of flavored lubricant and a box of condoms.

“Um…this is awkward?”

The two boys were blushing as they looked in the box.  They didn’t notice the small light that ran along the outside of Scott’s window; leaving a fine line of mountain ash behind.  They did however notice as the bedroom door was slammed shut by an unseen force and a line of mountain ash slowly seeped beneath.  Scott frowned and walked over to check it out.  He couldn’t get close.

“It’s mountain ash!”

Isaac dropped the box in a panic and tried to go to the window; but it was blocked as well.

“We’re trapped.”

“Try your phone.”

They froze as a white light appeared out of nowhere and zoomed around the room.  The power in their phones was instantly zapped away, leaving them temporarily useless.

“What the hell is that thing?”

“I don’t know.  Catch it!”

The boys both jumped around the room; trying to grab at the glowing orb, only to get a blue dust thrown into their face.

Orion had originally planned on being more discrete; but this way was much more fun.  Besides; they would thank him later.

Both boys couched as the dust entered their lungs.  They didn’t notice as the light zoomed straight through the closed window.

The boys gazed at one another in confusion; but that confusion quickly gave way to lust.  Isaac took the initiative and grabbed Scott by the back of the neck before pulling him into a searing kiss.  Both were left breathless when they pulled away from one another.

“What the hell was that Isaac?”

“I like you Scott.”  Why couldn’t he just shut up?  He was trying hard not to talk; but the words just kept pouring out.  “I’ve liked you for a very long time.  I didn’t care that you had asthma.  Hell, I only joined the lacrosse team because you joined it.  And god, when Allison moved to town and you spent all of your time pining after her…I nearly went insane.  I kept thinking, ‘why can’t that be me’.  Then I became a wolf and I thought you might finally pay some attention to me.  I tried playing the badass because I thought it might get you to leave her and come to me.  And then at the club…you were worried about my safety and…I wanted you in a completely different way.  Before it was only because I thought you were hot…but then I saw the kind of person you are…”

“Isaac!?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you have listened with Allison on your arm?  And before that…before I became a wolf…I didn’t have the courage.  But now, for some reason…I need to do something about this.”

He was about to lunge forward and capture Scott’s lips again; but he was being pushed back down against the bed and caught his bottom lip between his teeth; tugging at it gently.  Isaac moaned and arched his neck in a show of submission.

He nearly whimpered when Scott pulled away.

“I always thought you were cute.  When we were kids, I wanted to be friends but…your brother was intimidating.  Then you just became so shy.  I figured you just wanted to be left alone.  You know, you looked so hot that night at the rave.  I was so close to kissing you then.  And at Deaton’s when you took away that dog’s pain…I think I fell in love.”

“What about Allison.”

“Thinks will never be the same with her.  I know it.  And it’s not the same with her.  It sure as hell wasn’t healthy either.  Her father probably still wants to kill me.”

Isaac laughed softly.  “Yea, he kind of does.”

Scott grinned before leaning down and capturing Isaac’s lips again. 

They weren’t sure how it happened; but eventually clothes were removed and naked flesh met. 

Scott reached down slowly to pull the bottle of lube and a box of condoms from the gift box that an unknown person had left behind. 

They would talk about the white light and mountain ash in the morning.  For now…they just needed to be.

****  
  
From outside, a small white light removed the mountain ash that had been blocking the window before going around the house to the other side of the bedroom door and removing the last traces of it.

Two down…one to go.

****  
  
Isaac hummed softly as he slowly began waking up.  His shoulder ached from where Scott had bitten him; and the wound had not fully healed.  Somehow he knew that it never really would; and that the mark would remain on his skin for the rest of his life.  But that was okay, because a similar mark had been placed right over Scott’s heart.

He felt connected now.  It was strange.  It was as if he could feel a second heart beating next to his own.  It was as if he could feel a second set of lungs inhaling and exhaling.  He could feel Scott beneath his skin.

He watched as a grin came to Scott’s face as he returned to wakefulness.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Scott.”

Scott leaned up and captured Isaac’s lips in a soft kiss before falling back against the pillows.

“What time is it?”

Isaac turned to look at the clock; his eyes growing wide.  “It’s seven.  School starts at eight.”

Scott was suddenly wide awake as he jumped off of the bed and pulled Isaac into the bathroom.  They would need to shower together if they wanted to make it to school on time.

They still ended up late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of later doing a secondary story that will feature the smut. There will be no actual smut in here...but there may be in another story type thingy.


End file.
